Charlemagne/Bio
Charlemagne, also known as Charles the Great, or Charles I, was the King of the Franks from 768, the King of Italy from 774, and the first Roman Emperor in Western Europe since the collapse of the Western Roman Empire three centuries earlier. The oldest son of Pepin the Short and Bertrada of Laon, Charlemagne became king in 768 following the death of his father. He was initially co-ruler with his brother Carloman I. Carloman's sudden death in 771 under unexplained circumstances left Charlemagne as the undisputed ruler of the Frankish Kingdom. Through his military conquests, he subdued the Saxons and the Bavarians and pushed his frontier into Spain. He expanded his kingdom into an empire that incorporated much of Western and Central Europe. Charlemagne continued his father's policy towards the papacy and became its protector, removing the Lombards from power in Italy, and leading an incursion into Muslim Spain. He also campaigned against the peoples to his east, forcibly Christianizing them along the way (especially the Saxons), eventually subjecting them to his rule after a protracted war. Charlemagne reached the height of his power in 800 when he was crowned as "Emperor" by Pope Leo III on Christmas Day. Called the "Father of Europe" (pater Europae), Charlemagne's empire united most of Western Europe for the first time since the Roman Empire. His rule spurred the Carolingian Renaissance, a revival of art, religion, and culture through the medium of the Catholic Church. Through his foreign conquests and internal reforms, Charlemagne encouraged the formation of a common European identity. Both the French and German monarchies considered their kingdoms to be descendants of Charlemagne's empire. Charlemagne died in 814 after having ruled as Emperor for just over thirteen years. He was laid to rest in his imperial capital of Aachen in today's Germany. His son Louis the Pious succeeded him as Emperor. (taken from Wikipedia) __TOC__ Battle vs. Julius Caesar (by Samurai234) Julius Caesar: Charlemagne: In a dense forest area, Charlemagne and four Frank Warriors are walking across a hill, with Charlemagne himself on a horse. Up ahead, Julius Caesar and four Roman soldiers are walking toward the Franks, with Caesar himself also on a horse. The two sides soon meet and lock eyes, waiting for each other to make a move. Charlemagne unsheaths Joyeuse. "Charge, men!" he yells. The Franks charge forward, Lanceas, Axes, and swords drawn, ready to attack. "Men, throw your Javelins!" yells Caesar. The Roman soldiers throw thier Pilums at the Franks, disabing some thier shields and killing one. (5-4) One of the Franks hurls his Fransisca axe at one Roman and hits him in the face. (4-4) Caeser grabs his Hasta and charges at that Frank. The Frank tries hurl another axe at him, but Caesar manages to make the first strike and stabs him through the heart. (3-4) Meanwhile, Charlemagne charges at a Roman soldier and slashes at him with Joyeuse, beheading him. (3-3) One Roman soldier tries to throw a Pilum at Charlemagne, but another Frank acts quickly and throws his Lancea through his face. (2-3) The last Roman Soldier runs up to the Frank with a Dolabra. The Frank grabs a spiked club and knocks the Roman's helmet off. The Roman quickly strikes back though, and hits the Frank in his stomach, killing him. (2-2) The last Frank act quickly though, and hurls his last Fransisca at him. (1-2) Caesar quickly gets off his horse and unsheaths Crocea Mors. He runs up to the last Frank and slashes himin the neck. (1-1) Charlemagne charges at him with Joyeuse in hand. The two enter a sword fight, with Charlemagne gaining an edge due to his longer sword. Evenually, they enter a lock. Caesar breaks the lock and thrust his Pugio at the Frank king's stomach. However, because of his armor, it doesn't kill. Caesar tries to stab him in the face instead, but Charlemagne grabs him and puts him in a headlock. He puts his Seax next to the Roman's neck. "Die, Pagan!" He yells. He swipes the blade, and Caesar falls over, dead. (0-1) The Frank King gets on his knees and says a prayer, thanking the lord for the victory. Winner: Charlemagne Expert's Opinion Please consider writing an expert's opinion as to why Charlemagne won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saladin (by Goddess of Despair) In the dark of night, Saladin, the great Sultan of Egypt, sharpens his sword. He has been informed that the famed Sun Tzu had been captured by Suleiman. Clearly, Suleiman is the greatest threat, and thus should be his first target. Meanwhile, Saladin’s soldiers huddled around a fire, telling stories of some of the men they would be facing soon enough. Charlemagne and his Frankish warriors slowly crept up to the camp. Charlemagne knew he had no real long range weaponry, thus an ambush at night was his best option. Upon seeing Saladin’s Saracen soldiers huddled around a fire, he gave a small smile. Surprise-and by the looks of it-God was on his side. Charlemagne and another Frank both readied their Francisca axes, throwing them as accurately as they could in the darkness. Both axes hit the same soldier, one in his back and another in his head. The force of the two axes knocked the Saracen warrior into the fire, signaling the beginning of the battle. As Saladin’s troops scrambled for weapons, the Frankish warriors charged. One of the Muslim warriors had secured a pike and skewered an oncoming Frank. Another Frank sliced part of the pike’s pole with his longsword, removing the point from the weapon. The Saracen soldier quickly dropped the now useless pike and drew his talwar saber. The Frank sliced high, but the Saracen parried and counter slashed, leaving a large wound on the Frank’s cheek. Enraged, the Frankish warrior thrusted his longsword into the Saracen’s chest, penetrating his chainmail. The next Saracen rushed forward and decapitated the Frank with a slice of his talwar. The final Frank soldier, with a roar of anger, charged only to succumb to the same fate as his companion. Turning, the Saracen warrior was met with a boar spear strike to the gut. Charlemagne released the weapon from his grasp and drew Joyeuse. Saladin emerged from his tent, saber in his right hand, and shield in his left. Charlemagne approached slowly, measuring Saladin’s every movement. Saladin attacked first, slashing at Charlemagne’s throat. Charlemagne parried the strike and shoved Saladin back. He followed it up with a large overhead chop; however Saladin deflected the blow with his shield. Next, Saladin thrusted his saber into Charlemagne’s chest, however it failed to penetrate his chainmail. Shoving Saladin back a second time, Charlemagne attempted to decapitate the Sultan, however yet again Saladin blocked the strike with his shield. Before Charlemagne could counter, Saladin sliced the Frankish king’s throat, sending him to his knees coughing blood. With one more slice, Saladin removed the king’s head. Saladin raised his talwar in the air, allowing the blade to glimmer in the moonlight before sheathing it and examining the battlefield. “Great victory…requires great sacrifice…” Expert's Opinion The closest battle so far in the King of Kings tourney. Saladin wielded a better long range weapon, Charlemagne a better mid ranged weapon, and the two were pretty much tied in close range. What allowed Saladin to get the upper hand was his superior battlefield tactics-but just barely. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alexander Nevsky (by MilenHD) The Battle starts in a snowy forest,Alexander and 4 of his foot soldiers are marching,while in the other part of the forest Charlemagne and 4 of his Frank soldiers are incoming.Seeing that their opponets look unlike anything they fought,one of the Franks threw his axe and hitted 1 of the Russians in the chest. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:12345 The Russians countered fast,while shooting their bows,arrows flyied and one of them pierced the skull of a Frankish warrior. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:1234 Than both leaders roared,and their soldiers charged at each other.One of the Franks threw his axe,but missed the Russian and he stabbed him with his bear spear in the guts. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:123 In the next momment,a boar spear landed and pierced the leg of the Russian spearman.Roaring from pain he tried to defend himself from the Frank armed with spiked club,only to get his head bashed by the club and as he turned he saw a charging Russian with klevets,he pulled his boar spear and threw it and him,piercing his heart. Nevsky:12 Charlemagne:123 But another Russian soldier sneaked and decapitated him with his klevets,only to get his throat sliced by by Charlemagne's Joyeuse. Nevsky:1 Charlemagne:12 Than Charlemagne and his last soldier comed together,to find Nevsky and kill him.While searching for him Alexander charged with his sword and killed the last Frankish soldier.Charlemagne turned and saw Nevsky swinging his sword at him missing by few inches.After long back and forth fight,Nevsky stab the Frankish king in the right leg,falling at his knees,now Alexander prepeared to kill Charlemagne,but he stopped.He stopped because,the Frankish sliced his leg in half.The Russian prince falled at the snowy ground and the Frankish king stabbed him in the throat. Nevsky: Charlemagne:1 Seeing he is dead,Charlemagne raised his fist and roared "For God" in victory. Expert's Opinion While Nevsky had the advantage with his bow and the fact that he lived in harsher area,Charlemagne's sword,club and mostly tactics proved too much to Nevsky to handle.While he had defeated many great opponets,Charlemagne was ruler of half continent and his experiance in fighting was much greater. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios